Being Bored and Games
by theimpossibleispossible
Summary: Prompt (requested by queenmaj): patterson tries to convince zapata to play board games/video games/jigsaw puzzles with her


Work Text:

Patterson had just gotten out of the shower and saw the beautiful Zapata lazily slouching on the couch while she balanced a bowl of cereal on her chest. It was something she was used to seeing by now. She noticed how she frantically changed the channels, not finding anything interesting to watch. Giving up she threw the control to the other side of the couch. She watched as she settled for an infomercial about the newest blender and all of the delicious possibilities that came with it. She was still in those gray sweatpants and blue tank top, which meant that she had no plans of leaving anytime soon, given that it was ten o'clock in the morning. Zapata continued to casually eat her cereal, while occasionally slurping, using the lowest amount of energy possible.

"Gosh, Zapata, I can hear you a mile away," Patterson said as she held on tight to the towel that kept her bare body covered. Patterson waited for Zapata to turn around, but it seemed that her slurping was much louder.

Zapata grabbed the bowl of cereal with both hands making sure she held it carefully as she sat up straight. Finally giving those muscles some use. She turned around ever so slowly; Patterson dreading having said anything. Yet, when Zapata finally saw Patterson a little smirk appeared on her face. They stared at each other trying their best not to smile, but both failing miserably.

Patterson saw how Zapata's dark amorous eyes looked at her from head to toe, making her cheeks turn into warm shades of pink and her grip on the towel tight. Zapata, on the other hand, couldn't believe that Patterson trusted her enough to linger through the house with only a towel. "Patterson, you should do this more often." Patterson blushed some more, her cheeks going from shades of cotton candy pink to a rosy red fire. She was going to cover her face with her hands, but then she figured that would have been a grave mistake.

Patterson stuttered at first, but eventually managed to blurt, "Well, to my defense, you were slurping really loud." She said defensively.

Zapata nodded, agreeing with Patterson, "Yeah, sure. How do I know that's not an excuse to get me to see you like this?" Zapata pointed her finger at Patterson. Zapata stood on both knees on the couch. She continued to move her finger up and down, soon enough she began to giggle like a child and Patterson slowly began to frown. "Patterson, you're beautiful. I'd rather see you than a lot of things in life, especially your weak-ass cable selection." She did her best to assure the woman with the blonde drippy hair who was making a puddle. Tasha moved a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear as she nervously waited for Patterson to say something, hoping that she'd say something soon. Having said nothing, Zapata's stomach did that thing whenever she got scared or nervous.

Patterson walked up to her with her hands still holding on to that green mint colored towel. It wasn't until Patterson's face was less than a foot away when Zapata realized that they were going to kiss. Suddenly her face lit up and her lips greeted Patterson's with passion- soft peach lips moving slowly in sync as Zapata's hands explored Patterson's face only then move onto her hair. Zapata then continued to move her thumbs in slow circles over Patterson's jaw. She bit into her bottom lip, giving a little nudge at first and then biting again with much more pressure. The need to breath became more and more indispensable the longer the kiss went on, but neither wanted to stop. It wasn't until Patterson with one hand pushed Zapata back that kiss reached it end. It took a few loud gasps for them to catch a breath.

"You taste like cereal." Patterson mentioned before she dove in for a small peck. Their lips crashed for a few seconds, nothing passionate like the kiss before.

"I didn't feel like cooking anything." She murmured hoping she wouldn't say anything. She got off the couch to take her almost bowl to the sink, not being able to help it and occasionally looking back at Patterson. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll make you some cereal, special just for you." She humored her.

Patterson laughed. "I thought you said that you didn't want me getting dressed?"

Zapata nodded, "Yes, while that is true, I only figured that you'd want to get dressed before having breakfast, but if you prefer to eat without any clothes, well in that cause be my guest." Zapata pulled out a chair for Patterson to sit in. Almost certain that Patterson was going to decline the offer, she noticed Patterson bit her lip and took a few steps forward. Zapata knew that Patterson was just teasing her, so she walked over in hope of being able to get a little something in return.

Her lips tracing from the corner of Patterson's lips to the top of her ear. Her teeth traced the superior part of her ear like if it were connect the dots, but finally, she took a bite. "Mmm, Zapata…" She said as she held on tight to her towel, feeling slightly light headed at the same time, "Just make me some cereal…"

Patterson went to her room and closed the door behind her before dropping the towel and putting on the outfit that she had picked out the night before. Her eyes rolled as she remembered how Zapata looked at her. Goosebumps began to cover her arms, making her realize that the woman with the wavy dark hair and big brown eyes had her going crazy.

It wasn't the first time Zapata spent the night over, and though nothing promiscuous happened last night she felt that Zapata's presence became more and more essential for Patterson. Many times at work she forced herself to not seem too excited when Zapata and the team came back to regroup or debrief. She loved seeing her walk in, her hips powerfully moving from side to side and her laugh echoing through the whole floor. The only downside was that they both had to hide the affection for one another. A few times and ever so often, when they were both there late and the last ones to leave, they always sneaked a kiss or two in the locker room. Patterson was well aware of where there were no cameras to diligently record or capture their lusty affections. Such knowledge resulted in them constantly making out in maintenance closets and in the bathroom.

Patterson looked in the mirror while she brushed her cold wet hair whilst not being able to remember when it was that she started looking at Tasha Zapata as less of a friend and more of a lover. She couldn't recall when it was that she started having such tenure feelings for Zapata, nor could she recall when she found it necessary to hold Zapata close in order to find comfort and safety. A sigh escaped her lips. "Everything okay?" she saw her from the mirror, her head peaking in, the door slightly opened and her eyes just looking right at her.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Patterson watched as Zapata made herself comfortable and walked in. Her smile was rare, but every time she saw it she could never help, but to also smile. "Aren't you supposed to be making cereal?" Patterson gently taunted as she grabbed the brush and began to untangle her hair that was still dripping tiny droplets of water.

Zapata sat on Patterson's bed, "It doesn't take that long to put cereal and milk into a bowl." She eyed Patterson again, just like she did in the morning. A huge smirk appeared on her face and then she cleared her throat; "You look good."

Patterson turned around, "You must be pretty bored if you won't leave me alone." She abruptly noted, while making her way over to sit next to her.

"So bored…" Zapata said as she leaned into chafe Patterson's warm soft skin with her lips. She then proceeded to skim her lips across her temple. With her two fingers, she grasped her hair and put it behind her ear. She kissed her ear and whispered, "Let's have some fun, Patterson…" Patterson couldn't help but smile.

"I already told you, I have a million board games. Just pick one and you won't be bored anymore." Patterson laughed, "Board games take away the bored. That is why they call them board games to start with."

She rolled her eyes, but at the same time hoped that Patterson hadn't caught her doing so. Zapata smiled at her awkwardly as she looked around the room. Getting up and looking around at Patterson's stuff she stopped at her dresser. Zapata looked at Patterson from the mirror, watching as those blue eyes looked at her. Patterson's jewelry was in its display and at her fingertips and Zapata's anxious hands were keeping busy playing with her necklaces and bracelets. She timidly looked up, "I already told you how I feel about board games…"

"Please, It's been a while since I last played…" Patterson smiled, her teeth showing and tiny wrinkles forming near her eyes. "I know you' secretly want to…"

Zapata sighed, "Isn't it a waste of your intelligence? I mean if I was as smart as you I would probably use my brain on something else, not something fictional." She put on Patterson's bracelet and moved her hand in circular movements. Patterson became concerned and her expressive face had trouble hiding the worrisome emotions that ran through her body. Afraid to waste another second, she got up to stand next to Zapata. The bracelet came off quick and in a second Zapata was handing it back to Patterson. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's not this." She flicked the bracelet onto the dresser, "It's this," Patterson pointed and poked at Zapata's head. "You've got it all wrong. You are smart. You're one the smartest agents I know."

Zapata's cheeks became very warm and it wasn't until Zapata glanced up into the mirror when she realized that she was blushing. She wouldn't remember the last time she blushed, still in shock she stared at her own cheeks in awe, "That's not true." She said as she glanced over at Patterson from the mirror. Patterson looked back at Zapata, both staring profoundly at the reflection of one another. It was then that Patterson noticed it, Natasha Zapata, was blushing.

Patterson cleared her throat, "You saved me. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have made it out of the senator's crazy brother's house."

"It was Jane who rescued you, or do you not remember?" Zapata tartly yelped, her hands shielding her face so that Patterson wouldn't notice the embarrassment. "I wasn't even close… It was Jane, not me." She looked up at Patterson, deception filled her words and her eyes gave off an extinguished vibe. "It was Jane."

"But it was you who knew where to find me," Patterson tried to lighten the mood, "you star nerd." Patterson rubbed her shoulder, "Kurt and Jane told me about it on the way back. They said that you knew about Aldebaran being the brightest star in Taurus and that if it hadn't been for you... They'd still be searching for me." Zapata's lips inertly began to curve upward, but before they could curve any further, Patterson had other plans with Zapata's lips. "That's why I want to play board games with you. I want to test these skills; I want to play with someone whose on my level."

"I don't know, it's not that I don't want to, I just tend to get a little competitive and hate to lose." Patterson was happy to hear that it wasn't a definite 'no', but she knew she still had a lot of convincing left to do. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Patterson acted confused, "Like what?" She grabbed her hair brush and smiled, "I mean for someone who stayed the night over, I would think that you would be a little more appreciative."

Zapata scoffed, "I slept in the living room, and you never came back with that extra blanket. If anyone should be upset, it's me."

"No, no, no no…" She took a breath, "I let you see me almost naked, that deserve at least one round of chess."

"You chose to call my name with only a towel on. So no, Patterson, you do not get to feel sorry for yourself. That's also another game I will not play with you…" Zapata, prideful and with a big smile on her face, waited for Patterson to say something.

"Zap- Tasha Zapata, you know how I feel about the game Sorry." She hated arguing with Zapata. Though Zapata every once in a while was right, she hated how she acted as if she was right all the time. Even in situations where it was evident, such as the time that Zapata insisted that Copernicus had nothing to do with modern astrology. Patterson shook her head trying to figure out what else to say. "I- I.."

"I don't care, were not going to play it, so what does it matter?" All Zapata could hear was the tiny groan that Patterson usually makes when she has been staring at Jane's tattoos for too long. The groan that notifies Zapata that it's time to distract Patterson before she goes into one of those rants. She honestly hates those rants. They are so out of perspective and sometimes end up with Patterson crying and wanting to be alone. On one occasion she even took it out on Zapata. She left her place in tears and avoided her at work for days, even after Patterson apologized. Zapata looked around the room, trying to keep her attention on anything else, but Patterson's frustrated face.

That's why Zapata almost jumped when Patterson grasped her sweaty tan hand. "What if…" She began to say, her voice a few chords deeper and resonating with seduction. Zapata couldn't believe what Patterson was doing. "I let you sleep here tonight."

"Tomorrow's Monday and I am not going in with the same outfit that I wore on Friday. They'll notice something odd to be up, we are FBI after all."

"Please… Just one game." Patterson's lips curved even more as if that wasn't enough she began to bat her eyelashes. "Tasha," She said with a feigned Spanish accent, "Yo quiero jugar contigo." (( I want to play with you. ))

"Patterson…" Zapata sighed feeling a bit uneasy with herself. "I don't know." She crossed her arms and sighed again. "Okay." Patterson's face lit up brighter than the sun and if she knew agreeing to play board games with her would have made her that happy she would have done it sooner. "Solo porque me lo pediste en español, corazón." (( Only because you asked me in Spanish, my heart. ))

Patterson looked at Zapata dumbfounded, "Wait, what?"

"Seven Wonders, you, me, now." Patterson quickly nodded as she rushed over to the living room dragging Zapata by the hand. "Easy there, Patterson."


End file.
